A conversation from brother to sister
by mokimik
Summary: What happened when Ron gave his permission to Harry and Ginny? Did you all just think that the Valentine card, or aunt Muriel's photo would be forgotten? Wrong! It takes two Weasleys to make an intresting fight


Okay, this came up in my mind a while ago…. I'm not sure if I like it, so I let you people decide! Please review, and thanks L-Ae-D for editing.

"So Ron, tell me," Ginny said, as she sat in the common room and pretended to read a book for transfiguration. Ron looked up. "Still got the photo of our aunt under your pillow?"

Ron got very red and threw a pillow at her.

"You really have to learn about opening lines, Ginny. And for your information, I never had a photo of Aunt Muriel, let alone slept with it."

"I know Ron, I was just angry . . . As were you, I think. Now it's just a great way of starting a conversation with you."

Ron shook his head, smiling at his sister. Ginny tried for a while to concentrate on her book.

It was a Saturday, and lunch had just been finished, which meant that Harry would be back from his detention with Snape any minute now. Ginny really needed to finish the book; she knew that she wouldn't do anything about it this afternoon, when she was with Harry. She looked at the clock (again) and sighed. Ron looked up from polishing his broom.

"So . . . ehm . . .how are you and Harry?" he asked in the embarrassed tone unique to brothers asking about their younger sister's love life.

"Well . . . that is really none of your business," said Ginny somewhat mockingly.

"Of course it is! You are my sister, and he's my best friend! You'll . . ."

"Oh Ron, please don't start that whole permission-thing. Harry is the one who wanted that from you; I couldn't care less! Do you really think that if you'd said 'no' I would have stopped liking him?" Her book was now lying closed in her lap, forgotten.

Ron mumbled something inaudible and continued with polishing his broom.

"And by the way, does Harry know you are using his polishing-kit Hermione gave him in third year?" she asked bemused.

Ron got red again.

"N-no, but Ginny . . ."

"You know what? I have an idea. I don't tell Harry you've been using it, and you stop with making a fuss about us . . . how about that?"

Before Ron could answer, the portrait opened, and Harry walked towards them.

"Hey," he greeted. Ron looked away as Harry sat next to Ginny on the couch and kissed her.

"So, what's happening?" he asked and looked around. Ron tried to hide the polishing kit behind his back, but Ginny had other plans.

"Oh, not much. I have to read this for transfiguration and Ron is polishing his broom."

She took a sip from her glass of pumpkin-juice.

"Polishing kit? Oh, so you got finally got a new one after Crookshanks nearly choked on your old one while trying to eat it?"

Ginny almost choked herself after hearing that part of the story and grinned sheepishly at her brother, who now looked furious.

"Hey! Wait a minute, that's mine, Ron!"

"Ginny! You promised not to tell!"

"Actually I didn't tell, he noticed it himself!"

"Oh please! Harry wouldn't've noticed it you hadn't all but pointed it out! He doesn't notice anything!"

"Hey!" Harry looked slightly hurt, but also somewhat amused at seeing Ginny and Ron argue. This was absolutely more fun than seeing Hermione and Ron go at it; that had become a part of daily life.

"Well, not noticing anything is better than pressing your lips to a photo you keep under your pillow!"

"Ginny! You just heard me say that I haven't got a photo of Aunt Muriel and you agreed!"

"Who said I was talking about Muriel? I meant Hermhumhem . . ."

Harry had quickly covered her mouth and was now on the receiving end of a deadly stare from his girlfriend. That was actually nothing in comparison to the glare his girlfriend was getting from Ron.

"Who? What did you say?"

"Nothing! She said nothing, Ron. She probably meant Crookshanks, didn't you, Ginny?" He looked at her pleadingly and she nodded, not very convincingly.

Ron seemed to calm down and Harry removed his hand from Ginny's mouth.

"Well, I don't have a photo . . . of anyone . . . under my pillow." Ron proclaimed.

Before Harry could stop her, Ginny said, "Ron, that's not something to boast about either, you know!"

"Well, that's always better than sending tacky Valentine-cards to someone and making him look like a fool!"

Suddenly, Ginny was the one who seemed angry and embarrassed.

"Ron! You swore not to tell him!"

"Ginny, please….. I didn't need Ron to tell me who had done that," whispered a soft voice next to her. Ginny turned red and Ron looked smug.

"Because, despite what Ron thinks, I'm very capable of discovering things myself."

"Besides, there was no one else foolish enough to sent you some stupid card, mate," Ron snorted.

"Hey guys!" Hermione came in holding her usual stack of books. "What's happening?"

She looked oddly at Ginny and Harry, who were wearing similar devilish smirks and were armed with pillows, ready to fire at Ron.

Harry looked at her and his grin got wider. He lowered the pillow and said to Ron,

"So, Ron . . . you want to know what Ginny wanted to say before I stopped her?"

Hermione didn't know where he was talking about, but the Weasleys obviously did: Ginny lowered her pillow and looked from Hermione to Ron and Ron himself got pale and looked from Hermione to Harry.

"N-no . . ." he stammered again.

"Then admit that the Valentine card I got Harry in first year was kind of cute!" Ginny said quickly.

"What? What are you talking about Ginny? I thought Harry wasn't supposed to know that!" Hermione looked bewildered. "And besides, you can't expect that from Ron! The card was hideous! I mean, Fred and George sang that song the whole evening in the common room!"

"No, it's all right Hermione. The card was . . . kind of . . .cute." Ron swallowed very hard and looked ready to vomit.

Hermione looked at each of them, declared that they were all insane and then went up to her dorm to put her beloved books away.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss (_again_, thought Ron) and stood up to put her book away; it was obvious that she wouldn't get any reading done.

Ginny herself moved over to her brother and whispered, in a tone so low he could barely hear it, "You know Ron, until you admit it, she will look as confused as she was a minute ago."

"What do you mean?" he asked immediately.

But Ginny only smiled, took Harry's hand and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Ron behind with a lot to think about.

And please let me know what you think about this!


End file.
